Echo
by little-miss-tiger
Summary: My version of Becca Fitzpatrick's upcoming book SILENCE. Patch faces the wrath of the archangels. I really suck at summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

There was a rumble of thunder outside, and then lightning struck the tree outside. Hank Millar's eyes looked frantic at the possibility of a fire.

"OUT!" He bellowed at the Nephilim, throwing Nora and Patch to the floor as they scrambled out of the shed. Their frantic cries suddenly disappeared, and eerie silence wafted in the air. Patch stood up and hugged Nora tightly to his chest, eyeing the group of angels that had suddenly appeared in the shed warily.

"Hank Millar and his Nephilim?" Patch asked. Nora shifted to face the angels, eyes wide in wonder. They were all devastatingly beautiful, and radiated power.

"He's… being taken care of," A red haired, green eyed angel said, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Patch," A honey blonde said, stretching her ice white arms out towards Patch, as if expecting him to embrace her. He watched her, but made no move. Her frosted pink lips stuck out in a pout, and her blue eyes trembled slightly. Nora glared at her, feeling a burning hate for this girl.

"You turn down an archangel?" The blonde asked, coyly wrapping a strand of blonde curls around one finger, batting her eyes, and throwing Patch a glowing smile.

"Cynthia," another angel said, placing a hand on Cynthia in a restraining gesture. She shook a sheet of bright red hair out of her face before smiling apologetically at Nora, to which Nora smiled back.

"We weren't here to save you. There has to be punishment for an angel gone rouge," A bronze haired male angel said. His eyes danced blue and green in the dim moonlight.

"Yess," Cynthia hissed, the word dripping with malice. Nora shivered at the hunger in Cynthia's eyes. Patch's arms around her were the only thing stopping her from taking a swipe at the blonde archangel.

"Perhaps hell?" The bronze haired angel suggested, his eyes wistful.

"I agree with Lionel, it seems like a suitable punishment," A strawberry blonde angel said, her fingers entwined with the bronze haired angel – Lionel.

"Archangels?" Nora asked, the realization finally dawning on her. The realization was quickly followed by a wave of rage. How dare they suggest punishments with laughing tones right at Patch's face? How dare they decide his punishment in such light matters?

_Angel. It doesn't do any good to anger the archangels_

"I agree," The archangels chorused. All but one. Nora took a liking to her instantly, probably because she hadn't voted on Patch being sent to Hell.

The archangel outshone all her companions in the beauty department, and probably the kindness. She had a tumble of dark brown almost black ink colored hair that flowed in graceful waves to her waist. Her eyes were a soft, dark violet, and her skin was ice pale flushed with rosy pink. She was dressed in a flowing, silvery white dress with a halter styled top, and a shimmery grayish skirt that danced to her knees. Stacks of silver and black hair ties and bracelets encircled her wrists, and a silver angel charm hung, nearly out of sight, around her neck.

"I disagree," She said, her violet eyes focused solely on Nora and Patch.

"Ivy," the strawberry blonde sighed, somewhat frustratingly.

"Because he's your brother?" a red headed angel asked.

"Miranda it's not because he's my brother," Ivy said. Patch's dark eyes watched, expressionless, as the archangels discussed his fate.

"Then why?" Miranda asked, her acid green eyes bore into Nora's, as if willing Nora to go away.

"It wasn't out of disloyalty," Ivy said. A raven haired, male angel snaked his arm around Ivy's waist.

"I see what you mean," A curly haired angel said, bobbing her head up and down, her bronze ringlets flying.

The raven haired angel played with strands of Ivy's hair as she spoke, "He loves her. He won't betray us. Why send him away?" The other angels nodded, considering Ivy's words. Nora let out a sigh of relief, and Patch relaxed his stance.

"Hmm…" Another angel murmured.

"Fine. We don't send him to Hell. But at least we need someone looking over them. Making sure they don't… pull any stunts," a platinum blonde male angel said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But who do we send?" Cynthia asked, "Only an archangel can stand here as long as he or she wants without falling." The group was silent, each angel lost in thought. Nora crossed her fingers, and she felt Patch breathe hard from behind her. Cynthia's hands were on her hips, a triumphant look on her face.

"Not I," Cynthia said, smiling as Nora's heart sank. Just a little. Was _anyone_ going to volunteer? Nora looked around. Each of the angels stood there, their lips pursed in thought.

"Why don't you say anything?" Nora hissed at Patch. Patch's eyebrows went up and he chuckled darkly in amusement.

"Best not to interrupt the archangels in a discussion. Unless you wanna end up a clump of ash on the floor. Angelfire isn't that pleasant," Patch said. A shiver crept up Nora's spine and she settled back into Patch's arms, a newfound fear for the Archangels.

"I'll go," Ivy said, gently untangling herself from the raven haired male's arms.

"Ivy," He said, almost despairingly.

"I'll go with you," He said.

"Tristan, you don't have to," Ivy said. Tristan's stance was stubborn, and Ivy sighed in defeat.

"We're gonna be followed by _two_ archangels?" Nora asked incredulously to Patch. Patch shook his head, amused.

"Nah. Just hanging around. She's my sister," Patch said, "And she and Tristan's an item."

"The hot archangel over there?" Nora asked, nodding towards the raven haired male angel holding Ivy's hand. Patch nodded.

"Yeah."

"What's going on?" Nora asked as the archangels protested against Ivy's decision.

"Ivy's… special," Patch said. Nora cocked her head, not quiet understanding.

"It's just… She can do things no other angel can. So they need her," Patch said.

"So she isn't coming? Cause I'd hate if Cynthia ended up coming with us. Talk about another Marcie," Nora said, scowling at the thought. Patch chuckled and planted a kiss on Nora's forehead.

"Ivy'll always get her way," Patch assured Nora. Nora breathed a sigh of relief.

"No Marcie number two," Nora said.

"Fine, send Ivy. Leave heaven unguarded," Cynthia said.

"Rafael's still there," Ivy said.

"Rafael's Ivy's second," Patch explained. Nora nodded, trying to look more educated than she felt. Cynthia huffed, and a spiraling flash of lightning struck where she was standing. When the bright light vanished, Cynthia was gone.

"Well, now she's gone," Miranda said. The group's dreary, businesslike manner was replaced with a cheery chatter.

"So Ivy and Tristan's going, Rafael's gonna take her place. Anything else we missed?" a curly haired redhead asked, holding up one of her fingers with each done task.

"You'll come back and check on us, right?" the red haired, green eyed angel – Rafael – asked. Ivy nodded.

"'Course. It's not like I'm gone for good. It's probably just… four years give or take," Ivy said.

"You can't go walking around like that," Patch said, gesturing towards her dress.

"Unless you're going to a dance," Patch added. Laughter ensued among the archangels. Ivy rolled her eyes and crossed the room to shove Patch playfully in the arm.

The next time Nora blinked; Ivy's dress was replaced with a pale blue tank top and skinny jeans, a thin black jacket, and a gradient purple scarf. She still had all her jewelry and hair ties. A faint, silvery haze outlined her figure.

Lionel wolf whistled, and Tristan drew Ivy closer to him.

"Mine," Tristan teased, but there was a protective, possessive edge to his tone.

"So I guess it's a good bye for now?" Miranda asked. Ivy nodded, and held up a hand to wave. There was a blinding flash of light, and all the archangels but Ivy and Tristan vanished.

"What about your stuff?" Nora asked.

"The house across from yours is empty right?" Tristan asked, the edges of his lips turned up in a small smile.

"Um… Yeah," Nora answered.

"Lovely," Ivy smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Patch pulled the Jeep up in front of Nora's house.

"What did they want with the empty house?" Nora asked. Patch raised his eyebrows.

"You can't guess?" He asked, his hands busy running up and down the small of her back. Nora blushed furiously.

"Oh."

"It isn't empty," Patch added, nuzzling the curve where Nora's neck and shoulders met.

The small red bricked house was a front yard away from Nora's house. Soft, yellowish golden light streamed from behind thick curtains and lit up the foggy, blue tinted windows. A black Jeep – identical to Patch's – sat before the whitewashed, mud splattered steps leading up to the door into the house. Dew heavy grass spread across the front yard, and batches of clovers poked their green heads up through the wet, grassy mess. Rain fell down on the red tiled roof and slid to the ground with soft, pitter patter noises that carried through the quiet. The soft sound of laughter drifted from the door and mixed in with the rain sounds.

"Nora," Patch whispered, pointing to her mother who was standing under the jutted out roof, looking at Nora with a we'll-talk-this-over-later look. Wincing, Nora got out of the Jeep.

"Patch," Nora's mom said evenly.

"Ms. Grey," Patch greeted, dipping his head in a polite manner. Her mom was saved from any more talking to the sound of the newly occupied house's door opening. Ivy swept out all smiles and laughter.

"Nora!" Ivy called. Then she saw Nora's mom, and her beamed.

"You must be Ms. Grey! I'm Ivy, Patch's sister," Ivy said, walking over to them. Nora watched her mom's strained smile relax, and she smiled – a real smile – back at Ivy. She watched Nora's mom give Ivy a once over with her eyes.

"You're related to Patch?" Her mom asked in surprise. A flicker of a shadow drifted across Patch's face, and he hugged Nora closer. Ivy blinked.

"Sister," Ivy said, smiling again.

"She – they – are our neighbors now," Nora added, and watched as her mom huffed, caught with doing the right thing, and the thing she wanted to do. Ms. Grey clearly disliked Patch, and adored Ivy.

"You girls making any plans for tomorrow?" Nora's mom asked, ignoring Patch. Nora nodded.

"Shopping," Nora said. Ivy raised her eyebrow, but Nora went on.

"Ivy wanted some new clothes. She just moved here, and school starts the day after."

"Oh. Well, just make sure you come back on time. I'll be gone for the week. Dinner's on the table," Nora's mom said. When she left, Nora looked up at Patch, who hadn't spoken the whole time.

"She clearly doesn't like me," Patch said.

"And she clearly does," Ivy said, nodding to Nora. Patch smiled, the dark pools of his eyes gleaming, as he covered Nora's neck with small butterfly kisses.

There was the sound of footsteps coming up behind them, a small cough, then a sickly sweet, honey coated voice purred.

"Patch, what are you doing with her?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nora inwardly groaned at the sight of the blonde before them. Clad in a sheer, spaghetti strapped red dress that could've passed as a shirt that hung on her stick thin body, fiery eyes, and an all too familiar face. Marcie.

"You didn't tell her?" Nora asked skeptically, pulling away from Patch, her face accusing.

"Not like that Angel. I didn't see her. How could I tell her?" Patch asked, reclaiming Nora in his arms. His lips made a trail of butterfly kisses from her shoulder to her lips, and back down thrice before Nora scowled.

"I guess that's okay then," Nora scowled. Patch chuckled. Marcie cleared her throat.

"What?" Nora asked. Then Marcie noticed Tristan standing by the road, but she didn't see Ivy.

"Hey," Marcie flirted, sashaying up to Tristan. Her cool expression she had put on for Patch slipped into a flirty, simpering smile. She twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger, sucking on her upper lip so the bottom stuck out in some sort of pout. Tristan barely looked at her.

"Hey," came the emotionless response. Then Marcie saw Ivy. She was standing in front of Tristan, his arms wrapped around her, her head against his chest. His face was buried in her crown of long, brown hair. Marcie's eyes trailed over Ivy's slim figure.

"Hey, you two new around here?" Marcie asked. Ivy smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and nodded.

"They're going to our school," Nora said. Marcie didn't so much as spare Nora a glance.

"The spring formal is in a month, but you're gonna wanna get the best dresses. We should go shopping together. Tomorrow," Marcie said, her tone made it clear that Nora wasn't invited.

"Sorry, but I was gonna hang out with Nora tomorrow. Maybe some other time," Ivy said. Marcie huffed.

"Well, see ya around school then. Sit with us at lunch," The latter wasn't an invitation. It sounded more like an order.

"Maybe," Ivy said, her lips curling into a faint smile. Marcie waved at Ivy, batted her eyes at Tristan, and flashed Patch another coy look and blew him a kiss before she left, heels clicking on the pavement.

"Anorexic pig," Nora muttered. Patch chuckled, pulling her closer, holding her tighter.

The moonlight bathed them in beams of soft, silver light, the silence warm around them. Leaves rustled, and the faint sound of music leaked from the house next door. It seemed like a perfect scene out of a corny movie, the scene right before something goes unexpectedly, horribly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the update! Its taking a looooooong time. I've been having writer's block.  
Special thanks to:**

**Emzersxxx  
Shaymeon Ivashkov  
Patch lover  
StephBear  
Lovelikewoe13  
The sugar mouse  
PiperJason**

**For REVIEWING :D And another thing, in this chapter, the characters are at the mall.**

"I think he's somewhere by the entrance," Ivy said, frowning. Patch trailed behind Nora and Ivy, his dark eyes flitting amongst the passerby's, searching.

"He said he'd meet me by the entrance we came through," Ivy said.

"Are you sure Tristan told you that?" Nora asked. Ivy nodded. But her brow furrowed delicately, remembering.

"He said that he'd go get something to eat, and then wait by the entrance," Ivy said again. She pushed her purple bag over her shoulder and tossed her dark hair back.

"Maybe he's still in the food court," Nora suggested. Patch looked doubtful, and Ivy merely shrugged and nodded.

The smell of fried foods, and sticky sweet treats wafted through the air even before they heard laughter and saw the flashing lights of the food court. Streams of people trickled in and then out, arms laden with plastic cartons and paper shopping bags. No Tristan.

Ivy turned around, back toward the entrance. The building was emptier in this part, and the walk ways deserted. The sickly sweet smell of perfume leaked out of a nearby Abercrombie & Fitch store, accompanied with very familiar male laughter, and a higher pitched, female laughter. Ivy stilled, and turned around.

Tristan strolled down towards them, a blonde clutching his arm tightly, a sugar coated smile on her face. A blonde they've seen, regrettably, waaay too many times before. Marcie leaned up and kissed Tristan. He started to pull away, and then stopped, and his hands came up to skim her arms. Apparently, he hadn't seen Ivy.

"Is this what you do when I'm not around?" Ivy asked quietly. Tristan broke free of the kiss, his eyes wide.

"Ivy-" he started.

"Was it Michael? Miranda? Cynthia? All of them? Every girl you see?" Ivy asked. Her voice never rose, never shook, never wavered. Tristan shook his head, shaking his arm free from Marcie.

"It's not-"

"I know what I saw, Tristan," Ivy said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He said there's nothing between you guys anymore," Marcie cut in helpfully, strolling over to slip a hand through Ivy's arm, like best friends.

"Anorexic pig," Nora muttered. Marcie pretended not to hear, smiling at Ivy. Ivy stepped away from Marcie, shooting a poisonous glare at Tristan.

"He's right. There's nothing going on between us anymore," Ivy said, her face was blank, Tristan's face unreadable. Outside, the clouds darkened. Ivy whirled around, walking for the door.

"Come on Nora, Patch," Ivy said. Patch tugged on Nora's arm and they followed Ivy out the door. The sky was a dark gray, heavy with rain.

"Trust me. You don't want to be the one Ivy's angry, disappointed, or… worse," Patch whispered.

"I heard that," Ivy said.

"Good ears," Patch whispered, so softly it was barely audible.

"I heard that too," Ivy said, her voice was light and teasing again. She punched Patch's shoulder playfully, and he ruffled her hair. Tristan seemed to have been forgotten.

"Where's the Jeep?" Nora asked. Ivy stood beside a shiny black BMW X5.

"Swapped it for a better car," Ivy said, grinning.

"My sister gets a BMW, and I'm stuck with a Jeep," Patch said.

"Hey, a Jeep's good too. If you don't want it, can I have it?" Nora asked. Patch laughed.

"Sorry, angel."

"Darn," Nora sighed, smiling ruefully.

"Getting in?" Ivy asked. Thunder boomed overhead. Patch swung open the door, and half lifted, half tossed Nora into the backseat, then clambered in after her.

"Hey!" Nora screamed. Ivy laughed. Tristan chose this moment to jog up alongside the car, his hand poised on the door.

Ivy started the engine.

"Wait," Tristan said, trying to open the door. Ivy locked the door.

"You can find your own way home. Hook up with Marcie for all I care," Ivy said. Tristan looked stricken.

"Ivy-" Patch and Nora fell silent. Outside, thunder boomed again, and it began to rain. Large, fat raindrops fell from the sky in glittering streaks to the ground. As Ivy turned away from the window – away from Tristan – two glittering tears tracked their way down her cheek.

**How'd you like it? I might change the name of this fanfic from Echo to Angel Dust (something that occurs in the next chapter, or the chapter after). What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haven't been writing for a long time, sorry about that! You can attack me later, kay? You guys review the story first ;) Here's the next chapter to Echo. I might change the name to Angel Dust. What do you guys think?**

Nora peered over the rim of her coffee cup, out the window to the red bricked house Ivy, Patch, and Tristan stayed in. An empty can skittered across the pavement, and leaves drifted across the dark landscape. The lights in the red brick house flickered, then turned off, and Nora blinked away the white spots that blossomed across her vision.

"You don't mind us coming in, right?" A voice asked from behind. Nora yelped and turned around. Patch leaned against the wall behind her, smiling slightly, and Ivy was perched on the windowsill. The moonlight outlined her figure in a silvery haze, and her hair streamed out behind her on the soft breeze that curled through the window.

"H-h-how?" Nora stammered, trying to recall herself locking the door.

"You really should check all your windows. It's extremely easy to get in through a window. Especially for an angel," Patch said.

Outside, leaves skittered across the ground, and the wind howled, as if laughing.

"Can I ask you something?" Nora asked Ivy. Ivy's gaze was fixed on Tristan as he walked down the road towards the red brick house.

"Ivy," Patch called. Ivy blinked twice, and turned her pretty face back to Nora.

"Sorry," Ivy said.

"Yesterday…" Nora's voice faltered for a second as Ivy's eyes closed, then hurried on, "Yesterday, you seemed upset and angry. Then a storm came. Is that just a coincidence or…" Nora trailed off. Ivy's eyes were still closed, and her head leaned towards the side of the window frame.

"There are always ten archangels," Ivy began, her soft, singsong voice drifting through the peaceful silence.

"When one… ceases to exist, another angel takes its place," Patch cut in. Ivy opened one dark violet eye to shoot Patch a look before continuing.

"Ten archangels. Each one is in charge of certain things in earth. Without us, the world would cease to exist," Ivy said. Her eyes were open now, more dark blue than violet.

"What do you mean by 'in charge of certain things in earth'?" Nora asked.

"I'm archangel of the skies, of water, dreams, illusions… and a couple other things," Ivy said.

"Dreams," Patch snorted. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Don't start. Unless you plan on sleeping for a looooooooooong time," Ivy said.

"So you can-" Nora started.

"Put people to sleep? Give them nightmares? Hell yeah," Patch said. Ivy smiled.

"Wanna see?" Ivy asked, reaching out her hand. Nora gave a shaky laugh, and shook her head.

"I'll pass, thanks," Nora said , "What else can you do?"

"Weather. Dreams. Illusion. Water. A couple others," Ivy said, holding up a finger with each ability.

Nora opened her mouth to ask another question when the door bell rang. Ivy pressed herself against the wall. Nora blinked, and Ivy was gone.

_Archangel of Illusions, among other things_ Ivy's dreamy voice whispered inside her head. Nora looked around.

"Ivy?" Nora asked. When Nora blinked again, Ivy was back in her perch on the windowsill.

"Illusions," Ivy explained, "It makes you think I'm not there, but I really am."

"I know what it means," Nora said, swatting Ivy's arm playfully. Ivy laughed, and danced just out of reach, then scowled.

"I left, okay?" Ivy asked. Nora bit her lip, but nodded, just as Ivy winked out of existence. Nora leaned against the kitchen window sill, swirling her coffee around in her cup. She could feel Ivy's finger poke her, and soft laughter filled Nora's head.

"Poke me and Tristan will find out," Nora hissed, as Patch and Tristan's voices and footsteps drew closer.

"I'll be good," Ivy whispered.

"I'm pretty sure they heard that," Nora whispered back, just as Tristan and Patch entered the kitchen.

"Hey Nora," Tristan said, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Hey," Nora smiled and nodded. She took another sip from her cup before Patch pulled the cup out of her hands, and slipped his hands through hers.

"Have you seen Ivy?" Tristan asked. Rain drizzled from the sky outside. Tristan's eyes flicked to the now rain stained window, and then scanned the room.

Something wet hit Nora's shoulder. She touched the water drop, then brought her fingers to her mouth. Salty. Ivy was crying, thus it was raining outside.

"Can you control your power? Make it stop raining?" Nora whispered when she was sure Tristan wasn't looking.

_Sorry_. Ivy's voice rang through her mind. The drizzling ceased, and the nights sky was its normal cloudy, starless, fathom black. Tristan blinked.

_I gotta go. He'll find me. I can't look at him. Not after…_ Ivy's voice faded, and there was a faint _whoosh_! And Ivy was gone. Tristan looked at the window, then his eyes reflected his disappointment.

"Sorry, I'll leave you guys now. Sorry for interrupting… I thought she'd be here…" Tristan peered outside, where a light flickered on in the red bricked house.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it," Patch said. Nora waved as Tristan shot them a sad smile and showed himself out.


End file.
